Bobby Stevens
Bobby Stevens '''is the main male character of the fanwork'' "'My Dear Bobby",he is Kayla Mason´s love interest.He is portrayed by Shawn Ashmore. His role in story Bobby is a literature student,he meet Kayla Mason in college,he fell in love with her,and they soon started dating. When the other students realized that they were dating,they started to pick on Bobby,because he didn´t knew that Kayla '''had '''schizophrenia,however,it was very weak,and she almost never showed signs of the decease,which leaded Bobby to think that it was all a lie. When they made 4 months of dating,she decided that it was the time for him to meet her parents,and so he did,In the same night,her parents revealed that she had schizophrenia,and that she could get crazy soon,but he decided to continue dating her.When they had their first night together,weeks later,Bobby 'learned that he would be a dad. 2 months after their son´s birth,'Kayla 'lost her sanity,and years later,she died,after her death,'Bobby '''learned about a letter,that she wrote to him,revealing everything she wanted to live by his side.He never fully healed of her loss. '''Personal Life Bobby '''was born on March 5,1993,in the city of Harlton','''Minnesota',his mother died at child birth,and he was raised by his father,John Stevens,and his aunt,Jean Stevens. He has always been great at writing,but he was horrible at math,so since he was young,he decided to become a writer.He studied at "Sir Raphael Hauser" school,where he always got A+ in english tests.He was also a great musician,knowing how the play the guitar,piano,and he was also a great singer,though his real passion was writing. He finished high school when he was 18,in the next year,he started to study Literature,he was great at making novels. In college,he met Kayla Mason,who was his partner in a project,that was making a novel of 300 pages,the two of them,writing the story. It didn´t took long until they became friends,since the both of them were very anti-social,they were seen together almost everytime. As weeks passed,he started to have feelings for her,and so did she,in a night,while making the project,they kissed,which made Kayla '''run away,apologizing,he followed her,they revealed what they felt for each other,and started dating. In the next day,some other students saw then sharing a kiss,and so they started to tease '''Bobby because he was dating Kayla,they revealed to him that she has schizophrenia,but he never saw any signs of it,and Kayla '''didn´t told him anything,so he believed that,that was a lie. After four months of dating,they decided that he should meet her parents,and that did happened,everything was going great,when '''Kayla fell asleep during the movie they were watching in her house,he put her in bed,and her parents asked to talk with him,they revealed that in fact,Kayla '''had schizophrenia,and that she could lost her sanity soon,what they didn´t knew was that '''Kayla '''heard their talk,but what he felt for her was so strong,that he decided to continue dating her.In the next night,they said their first "i love you" to each other,and '''Kayla '''had her first time with '''Bobby. 2 weeks later,Kayla 'revealed that she was pregnant,and that they were going to have a child,which was a boy,they gave him his dad´s name,'Bobby Mason Stevens Jr. When two months passed after Junior´s birth,Kayla 'lost her sanity,and years later,she died,'Nataly '''them gave a letter to him,written by '''Kayla,revealing everything that she wanted to have lived by his side,He never healed completely of her loss. Personality Bobby is sweet,loving,caring and very friendly,ironically he doesn't have many friends,he can also be very stubborn,once he has something in mind,nothing can stop him from achieving his goal.He is always saying lines from his favorite books,and novels,he is very funny,but doens't fear to say the truth for those who need to hear it.After Kayla´s death,he became more closed and serious,but never lost the qualities '''Kayla '''liked in him. Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters